Lucky
by Minami Tomoeda
Summary: ¿Cómo pude imaginar que terminaríamos juntos?  AU  SesshxKik


_**Lucky**_

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La canción "Lucky" es propiedad de Jason Mraz.

**Sinopsis**: ¿Cómo pude imaginar que terminaríamos juntos? [AU] SesshxKik

**Dedicatoria**: Este Pequeño Fan-Fic va dedicado a Karin-sama xD. Inconcientemente me hiciste fan de esta pareja. Okaasan te quiero! 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un caluroso día de verano que estaba llegando a su fin. En un parque, se encontraba una hermosa chica de largos cabellos azabaches, piel pálida, un muy buen cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos castaños. Su nombre era Kikyo Higurashi. Estaba en los columpios, sumergida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Nunca se imagino que sería el verdadero amor. Después de todo, lo más cercano que tuvo termino en un fracaso, y aunque se alegraba que su hermana fuera feliz con Inuyasha, ella esperaba con ansias el poder vivir la felicidad que ahora embriagaba a su hermana menor.

Después de todo, siempre espero que su amor llegara en un corcel blanco, un príncipe azul dispuesto a luchar por ella y a rescatarla de cualquier peligro; pero sabiendo que esos príncipes no abundan, había sido especialmente cautelosa en cuestión de hombres. Siempre preguntándose quién podría llegar a ser ese esperado caballero.

Si bien muchas personas la consideraban fría y seria (inclusive tenía un apodo: "la dama de hielo"), sus verdaderos amigos sabían que ella no era así, conocían su carecer dulce, risueño, amoroso y que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a las demás personas. Pero había una persona que la conocía muchísimo más que las demás, y no, no eran sus hermanas Kagome y Kaede, era su mejor amigo, Sesshomaru. Curiosamente el hermano mayor del primer amor de la susodicha Dama de Hielo.

Sesshomaru siempre la había apoyado, ella estaba segura de eso. Le daba consejos, la acompañaba a cualquier lado, la alejo de personas indeseables, la alentó con Inuyasha, le curó el corazón y por su causa estuvo a punto de quedarse sin hermano (gracias a Kami que Kikyo lo había evitado); en fin, todo un conjunto de cosas que lo hacían irremplazable en más de un sentido.

Pero habían cosas de él que no se podía explicar, por ejemplo ¿por qué de repente la veía a los ojos de una manera tan… diferente?

Kaede insistía que era porque el estaba enamorado de ella, y no era la única. Una numerosa lista de personas pensaban eso, Kagome, Kanna, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, los padres de ambos e inclusive algunos miembros del profesorado del instituto Shikon No Tama.

Y si bien, en una época Sesshomaru fue el dueño de sus suspiros, se obligo a si misma a desaparecer esos sentimientos por miedo a perder su valiosa amistad. Y ahora, dudaba que él sintiera algo por ella (que superara el sentimiento de amistad, claro esta), ella misma dudaba el sentir algo más por el peliplateado, en ocasiones se encontraba a si misma imaginando que podía saborear los labios de su mejor amigo.

Cabe destacar que eso llevaba como consecuencia una auto-reprimenda.

-¡Hey, Kikyo-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La mencionada volteo para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos ambarinos que la observaban preocupados. Ahí estaba el Rey de Roma. Un joven alto, musculoso, muy guapo, de largo cabello platinado y poseedor de unos precisos ojos ámbar.

-No es nada Sessh, sólo vine a pensar

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa

Kikyo se levantó del columpio, se situó al lado de Sesshomaru, y este le tomó la mano, y así empezaron a caminar.

-Y… ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Bueno, no se si recuerdes, que vivo cerca de aquí y…

-Te dirigías hacia mi casa, ¿cierto?

Un sonrojo se apoderó del joven de cabellos platinados, quien empezó a buscar una excusa creíble para tal visita.

-Bueno, hasta donde se, no es ningún crimen el querer visitar a mi mejor amiga, ¿o si?

-Jajaja, tienes razón-exclamó la pelinegra-¿estabas en tu clase de guitarra?

-Umm, si, estoy escribiendo una canción y el profesor me ayuda con su opinión para que quede perfecta por que yo…

-¿El profesor? ¿y qué hay de mi?-lo interrumpió Kikyo- se supone que yo era la jueza de tus canciones

-Si lo eres, pero en esta ocasión… En esta ocasión será una sorpresa.

Para este punto de la conversación, ambos jóvenes ya se habían detenido enfrente de una hermosa casa, propiedad de la familia Higurashi. La joven observaba a su acompañante mientras este desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

-Tienes suerte que ya hallamos llegado a casa, si no, te esperaría un intenso interrogatorio.

-Lo sé, lo sé-respondió Sesshomaru al tiempo que soltaba un profundo suspiro

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No gracias, de seguro me esperan para cenar. Nos vemos mañana en el Instituto.-se despidió el joven al tiempo que empezaba a caminar

-¡Hasta mañana!

Después de despedirse, Kikyo entró a la propiedad. Atravesó el extenso jardín delantero, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal, antes de entrar, se sintió observada y al voltear, se encontró a Sesshomaru observándola fijamente. Sonrió.

El joven, al verse descubierto, sonrió y empezó a caminar.

Kikyo mantenía su sonrisa al entrar a su casa, al saludar a sus hermanas que veían un programa de televisión; conservó su sonrisa al entrar a su habitación, porque en sus pensamientos estaba un joven muy especial para ella.

"En verdad tengo mucha suerte al tenerlo a mi lado", pensaba la joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora: **OK! Es (obviamente) un AU [Altern Universe] Y será un Two-shot (Fic de dos capítulos). Ammm, espero que les guste! 3


End file.
